Twilight Encounter: A LinkxMidna Story
by Ryuakago
Summary: WARNING : LONG STORY! A story of Link and Midna and how their connection gets stronger. Bonus Chapters to conclude Link and Midna's unfinished business! *Contains spontaneously combusting lemons!*
1. A New Start

**Twilight Encounter : The Beginning ~LinkxMidna~**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the characters!_

**Chapter 1 : A New Start**

_**Link**_

Some days Link woke up to a very confusing call. It wasn't the call of a human, nor any type of creature that inhabited the forest around him. The noise was eerie, and each time he attempted to listen to it, it would dissipate into a quiet whisper, so silent.. That Link doubted that it even existed. Climbing down the two sets of ladders, he stepped outside his home in Ordon, where Ilia awaited him at the bottom.

"Why do you wait for me every single day, Ilia?" He had to ask, of course. To him, it was strange that such a young person could dedicate themselves.

"I wait for you out of kindness, plus, you have to remember.. My father is asking you to do a very important task. I have to make sure you don't run out on us.. I mean, him.." Ilia's face flushed with a slight blush.

Had he forgotten? He was to deliver a sword crafted by the best swordsman they had to offer.. It was to be delivered to Hyrule Castle, where royalty awaited. The journey seemed to have Link excited, excited to be finally leaving Ordon, not that it was bad. The furthest he has gotten from home was the ranch, where he herded goats for a living.. And, he only had that job in the village because he was the only one capable of riding a horse, or even caring for one.

_Link thought to himself about leaving for good, never coming back. This village was holding a travel in a forest, and much more for all he knew. He wondered why he would watch the sun set, only to get awakened early due to the eerie noise._

Link set off to find Bo, the town Mayor. Their conversation consisted of mere eye exchanges as Ilia tainted her father's eyes with desire. Bo had given the royal gifts to Link and set him off on his journey, the kids that bothered him each day for his belonging blocked the entrance. These children consisted of Malo, Talo, and Beth. Talo begged for his sword, while Beth and Malo begged for him to teach them how to use a sword, how to use a slingshot.. The list of what these kids pleaded for never seemed to end. He eventually ended up leaving the very next day.

Link mounted on Epona, grasping her reins tightly as he wandered off into Faron Woods. The hoofbeats matched the song of birds around him, the hoofs of his horse were the drums to their violin. A dramatic chorus, one that mixed well and reminded Link of the noise he heard each day. Reaching the end of his path, he noticed a black and red portal, a portal that black beings crawled out of.. He couldn't decide.. He couldn't explain..

**Midna**

Midna stood tall and beautiful, looking out to the front of her palace, smiling at the ones who occupied it. She ruled the Twilight Realm, and she did so with great honor, regardless of the size of her petty kingdom. To her, it didn't matter.. She knew she was the one who pleaded for the people's forgiveness, for their approval of her being Princess. However, when she sang to herself, she couldn't help but get this feeling that someone, somewhere was listening to her the entire time. It gave her a sense of security, one that she had not felt since her parents passed. Being left to rule at a young age, left Midna confused and struggling, but she knew that if it weren't for the war, she would not have been the woman, or Twili, that she was now. Midna twisted the lock of hair that was embroided with black ribbon and smiled to herself as she hummed the tune of the Twilight.

_She thought what would it be like if one were to actually exist in the Light Realm, and if they have their very own twilight, just as they have their very own light. The light shone through an eclipse, but Midna didn't care, all she liked was the thought that the Light Realm and her.. Maybe.. Just maybe, they aren't that different.._

Her thoughts were disrupted by a small Twili child, one named Nayhu.

"Princess, the Elders asked me to come and check on you, they thought something might be wrong, since they didn't see you in the throne room." Nayhu protested, a sparkle shining from his beady orange eyes.

"Tell them that they have no worry, I will be down in a moment, plus.. They do not rule me, I will make my own decisions." She hissed slightly, only enough for the boy to know that she was serious and that he was to make that clear to the Elders.

"Okay, Madame." His echoing footsteps rang through Midna's head.

She chuckled, before standing up and dressing in her morning robes, black with golden embroidery. She stretched before walking down the glowing steps that led to the throne room. There, she was greeted by Nayhu, the three Elders, and her adviser. Sitting on the throne where there once stood three, she examined the room around her, then she looked through the circle shaped window that she had built into the front of the throne room.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." A voice creeped up next to her.

Midna jumped, only to discover that Zant stood there, her adviser. "Don't scare people, Zant. One day, you might have me sick the Elders on you." Her voice was sassy.

"Forgive me, you know how I tend to do things like that, but only to you. I know you won't pursue me."

Midna sighed, Zant bothered her on a daily basis, the only thing that kept her from actually coming on time to the throne room. "Please, I am hardly in the mood. I do not wish to marry, nor do I plan on doing so."

"Why don't you understand? It is obvious that I was meant to be King, and you Queen." He touched her cheek.

Upon his touch, the three Elders were instantly at his neck with blades of shadow, claiming that he should be leaving. Zant had been voted out, Zant was casted out.. Nayhu ran the vote, and enough claimed that he was trying too hard to be King. Only one being could possess enough power to run the entire kingdom.

* * *

This is Kago here. This is the first chapter to my new FanFiction of Twilight Princess. Please:

*Leave Suggestions for another series.

*Give me review: Good or bad, I accept both.

-Thanks

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	2. An Interesting Conversation

**Twilight Encounter : Meeting for the First Time**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the characters!_

**Chapter 2 : An Interesting Conversation**

**Link**

Link approached the black and red portal after the dark creatures left its presence. He studied it and threw rocks into it over and over. He wanted to hear something, something that let him know that this thing was safe to even be around. He didn't want to mess anything up, especially his home town. He was only a hero to the children of his village, he knew he was not meant to be anything more, or anything less. He was happy with how things were going. He didn't feel the need that anything should change. He wished that everything could stay exactly as is, and now.. Everything around him seemed to turn around when he looked at it.

_Link drifted off into a deep train of thought. Multiple things crossed his mind. The portal, his people, his home, his village. All the things he cared for could be absorbed for all he knew. He didn't want to take that risk. He would hate having no one to return to, no place to return to. The thought of being an alone mute once again dug a hole deep in his heart, reminding him that sometimes.. It is best not to speak._

His thoughts all changed, when a black hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the portal. He only had enough time to take a gasp of air, before he turned into a bit of squares and traveled through the portal. He only had his eyes open long enough to see the dark creature that had pulled him through.. And with that, he fainted. Black. Pure black.

"Are you alive?" A voice rang throughout a room, a small room, Link could tell by the way it echoed.

He opened his eyes, shaking his head at the booming pulse that pierced his head. Link tried to take a step forward, only to tugged from the shackle around his.. Paw? Link was now furious and extremely confused about what was going on, causing him to run around in circles until he felt a sharp smack upon his muzzle.

"Stop acting like a puppy. I need your help.. I need you to listen to my every word in able to succeed in what we both need." The imp-like creature tilted her head to the side. "And, don't worry. I can understand you, regardless of your new furry, little form."

"Where the hell am I, and who the fuck are you?" He growled quietly, out of confusion.

"Pardon me, mutt. I am Midna. Like I said, I need your help.. I will free you, in exchange for your obedience."

"Listen, I don't know how I got here, or how I changed. Just take me home, please."

Midna floated in front of his face, just out of reach of his muzzle. She insisted on taking him with her, so Link finally agreed to the terms, and listened to every word she said.

"Please, I have a very big journey I need to embark on." Link pleaded.

"You have more important use, now."

Link growled quietly as the imp pounded herself onto his back, petting behind his ear.

"Let's go, we've much work to get done."

**Midna**

Midna sat at the top room of the Hyrule Castle, only it was in the Twilight Realm. She turned to the female who stood in a cloak beside her, waiting for her to speak.

"Listen to me, Midna. I ask a favor of you in these desperate times." The female explained.

"What favor do you ask of me, Princess Zelda?" Midna replied with her voice as silky as possible.

"There are new creatures in your realm that you may have not seen before. I'm not sure of your knowledge of the series of events that are now happening in both realms. There will be a wolf beast, as most would say, coming to this realm. I need you to find him, then please.. Bring him here. We have use of him."

"What use is a beast besides a steed or an easy distraction?"

"You must understand that this beast is supposedly the hero that will save both of our realms."

Midna gasped. She tested the Princess' words, but knew she was telling the truth due to the seriousness of her face underneath the cheap cloak. Midna traveled across the entire realm, from area to area, searching for the beast that Zelda had mentioned.

_Midna drifted off behind a large rock, and began to wonder about the events that are occurring, and how Zelda is attempting to save both realms, not just her own. Light-dwellers shouldn't be acting this way, they were against her, and her people. They were enemies, yet they helped each other._

Midna opened her eyes to reveal her new imp form, forgetting that she had been changed a while back. She sighed sadly, then she noticed some commotion from where she hid. Peering over the rock she hid behind, she saw a wolf beast being dragged away by two dark creatures. This peaked her curiosity. She followed them all the way to a palace that replicated the one of the Light Realm. They dragged him all the way down to the dungeon, where she waited patiently for the wolf beast to gain some consciousness. Seeing him awake, she spoke and approached him.

_Midna's thoughts wandered as she mounted this wolf beast. She knew he was a light-dweller. She despised him for it. Except, she expected him to attack her on sight. Instead, she only got mere growls. Puppy is all bark and no bite.. She repeated these words in her head, as if reassuring that nothing bad is going to happen. That this.. Creature.. meant her no harm._

Midna pointed in the direction of the exit, kicking her heel into the wolf beast's side.

"We need to hurry, but first.. What should I call you, light-dweller?"

"Definitely not that.." He stated. "Just call me Link."

"Okay, Pup." She teased.

* * *

This is Kago here. This is the second chapter to my new FanFiction of Twilight Princess. Please:

*Leave Suggestions for another series.

*Give me review: Good or bad, I accept both.

-Thanks

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	3. Forest Temple

**Twilight Encounter : Time to go Onward**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the character!_

**Chapter 3 : Forest Temple**

Midna and Link slowly made their way up to the top room of Hyrule Castle, where Princess Zelda awaited their arrival.. She had asked Midna to go retrieve the wolf beast for her, for they needed his help more than ever. They sat there for what felt like hours to Link. Zelda explained the entire situation and how dire it was. Link was astonished by the changes he had not noticed before, they were simply obvious, yet he was blinded by the music of that eerie sound.. It made him feel at peace. The more Zelda explained, the more the duo understood what they had to do and when they must make their moves. They mentioned Fused Shadows, and how they were hidden throughout the Realm of Light, so that those whose plans were evil could not use them to support their selfish act.. Their first start, according to Zelda, was in the deepest part of the Faron Woods. The forest right outside his very home was an act in this everlasting twilight. The other Fused Shadows' locations were not spoken of, due to abrupt rumble of soldier's footsteps walking up to the stairway that led to Zelda's doorway.

"It is time for you two to leave. The guard comes, and if he sees you, then I know that the Shadows will never be found." Zelda exclaimed, motioning towards a secret chamber.

"Princess, we'll come back for you to see we've done our job." Midna chuckled, the eerie sound Link heard behind it.

Then, they dove into the entrance, hearing Zelda slam it shut just before the guard barged in. Link walked with his head low.. He didn't want to speak, the Princess had told him that he has a destiny, that not even he was aware of. He found it unfair that he had just been pulled into this situation.. He had the weight of two worlds, two realms, on his shoulders.

Midna watched Link's body language, and sensed the awkwardness of his sudden responsibility. She understood in a way he never would. Not only had she been betrayed, she had been turned down.. Not by her people, or her parents, but by all of those who see her as an abomination. Looking down at Link made Midna feel the most strange sense of hope. She hoped that this would be the person to set everyone free of the Shadow's grip. The Shadow belonged to someone in which she never wanted to speak of. He was but a distant memory to her, or so she wanted to believe.

"Stop right here, Pup." She yanked at the fur on the scruff of his neck, using it to propel herself into her floating position.

"Please, just call me Link.. I have enough worry on my hands, I do not need the worry of being criticized constantly." He replied with a bit of a whimper in his tone.

"It's time for us to go get our first Fused Shadow."

"How? We aren't in the Realm of Light, where it is hidden."

A hand appeared magically from Midna's hair, forming a portal on the ground below them.

"How do you do that?" He tilted his head.

"I just use a really good shampoo." She chuckled, obviously being sarcastic.

"I mean the portal."

"I know, I'm just not ready to explain. I'll be your shadow as we walk through public areas, but alone.. I will be out, no way I'm staying a shadow all day."

Link nodded, before Midna dragging him into the portal. The way Link split into squares always felt awkward to him, making him feel quite queasy by the time they returned to the Realm of Light, the squares forming from wolf to the human Ordonian. Midna told him not to worry about ever getting lost in the portals of the twilight, for they were the safest mode of transportation in their dimension.

"Are we ever going to be able to just forget this all, and return back home?" It was not Link who asked, but the imp upon his back.

Link paid attention to the sadness in her voice, then sighed, knowing that answering her plea would result in their friendship. "I believe in the both of us, Midna. Not only will I help, but you are helping just as much as me. We are going to return to our homes, proud of our accomplished journey, I'm sure of it."

_Midna couldn't help but smile at the kindness that was put behind the light-dwellers words. What were to become of the worlds, the realms, if they had not been able to accomplish their task? The question echoed her mind, yet didn't bother to wander any further. For some reason, she felt as if this beast deserved thanks, since he listened when she needed._

The journey that awaited the duo was a long one, for being new to the whole adventure thing. They pushed through the temple with troubles, and "come-ups". Each one dragged on, saving monkey by monkey, just so they could finally reach across a bridge that they believed had been broken by Zant himself. Neither hardly spoke to the other, their feelings towards each other were different than most would think. Midna felt hope. Link felt peace. How little they understood how much meaning was actually behind those simple words, their simple feelings.

Link would catch himself gazing at Midna, in awe that such a creature could exist. To him, she was the most unique thing he'd ever seen, regardless of her powers or ability to create dark portals. Link had faith in her, since she was his partner. Midna, on the other hand, still had a bit of hatred towards the light-dweller. She would growl as he watched, scoff as he actually listened, and took every chance she could to perform an "accidental" move. She never did decide whether her hate grew from actual hatred, or whether it was because her parents had taught her that way_._

_Both of their minds drifted away in battle, both lost in the way they must trust for each other to follow through. Link began to wonder if Midna was actually honest about wanting to proceed with the plans that had been made. Midna, she thought of how she could never trust a light-dweller, they only caused pain and lied. Midna had a bad experience with light-dwellers, one that may never be explained._

Before either could notice, the boss door had been opened and the boss, defeated. Stunned at the actual occurance, they both chuckled at the same time. They, then, exchanged a light blush. Both embarrassed from the thought of the other staring at them. They shared eye contact for a split second, and that was when Link realized the sharp, amber glow that shined from her eyes. It reminded him of when the sun sets. It put him at peace, Link shook his head, and decided to ignore the strange feeling of comfort. How could he have been comfortable, when he is not in a safe area, an area where he could possibly rest, then move on to the next piece of Fused Shadow. He never questioned the reason why Midna, or Zelda, wanted the pieces. He just wanted to be back at home, where he was able to brew up his own potions and stew, where he laid back onto a chair of leaves, at peace and happy.

Midna was afraid, deeply. She feared that everything she believed that would happen would actually become into reality. It surprised her how clueless the realm around her truly was. No one paid attention.. Every single step they took could have altered their future of succeeding. From a simple move of the toe to a sway of the foot. She always considered the fate that she may die, but she always dreamed of a realm where she could safely stride in her normal form. She had to have faith in the events of today, and not those of tomorrow. Today was all that mattered. Her staying and helping.. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Hello! Kago here.. Finally got my third chapter completed. So, I ask nicely..

*Leave a review: Good or bad.

*Special thanks to: EquinoxWolf

-Who told me to remove the bold from the characters thoughts, which led to the change.

Thank you, EquinoxWolf, for being a good critic!

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	4. A Time to Relax

**Twilight Encounter : The One to Choose**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the character!_

**Chapter 4 : A Time to Relax**

They retreated to a secret spring that was hidden in the fields of Hyrule. Link laid down on top of a moss covered edge, where water trickled on his forehead from the roof. The moist conditions were soothing, since all he had done was work. Midna, retreated from Link's shadow, went to a separate area of the spring, where she removed her helmet, releasing her tensed up ponytail.. She hummed quietly, yet it seemed to echo. She combed through her orange locks with her fingers, her small tooth poking from her lips as she hummed. Link stared at the water as it fell, listening to the hums of Midna, realizing that she.. She was the one who caused these eerie noises. She was the thing that made him feel at peace.

_This thought confused him. He dwelled on how Midna was this sense of peace in his heart, when she and him were not even of the same realm. She was from the Twilight, what did it all mean? Link sensed that something was different, that things were changing more each day.. Not from the monsters he had seen, but from Midna accompanying him on the voyage. She showed no fear towards anything, and stood tall against any one._

"You're not bad for being a light-dweller." Midna whispered under her voice.

"What'd you say?" Link had a blush that was hardly noticeable sweep across his cheeks.. He wanted to hear these words again.

"You help both realms, regardless of the other being something your kind usually consider evil."

Link chuckled quietly, then shook his head, still watching the water trickle down. He set an empty bottle below the droplets, as it caught each one. Eventually, the water started to connect with the small puddle in the bottle, it made a peaceful drip sound that made him actually begin to miss home. He wanted to return, but could he?

"I help both realms, because I am not going to destroy the lives of innocents-" He was cut off.

"Innocents? You really believe that our realms are equal?"

"Midna, we both have a unique power that the other does not possess. It comes in handy when the other needs help, does it not? You have the power to help me escape from dire situations.. I only have the power of courage, which drives me to keep striving towards success."

_Midna couldn't believe what she was hearing from his mouth, she only knew that where ever this male Ordonian traveled, she wanted to be the shadow that helped guide his way. She couldn't help much, but she did always try to point in the direction he should be going. Correcting him. She didn't assure that she was to settle with him, but to deal with him is what she told herself. She had only one wish.. And that was to get to know that Ordonian better, and be able to share things that usually would never be shared between a Twili and a light-dweller._

The two held their silence that followed after his words. Neither wanted to linger on the conversation, not from dislike, but from the fact that their relationship, their friendship was somewhat forbidden.. The mere thought of Midna never being welcomed into the world of Light bothered Link. He found it unfair, for they had hardly done any wrong. It was the very first Twili, but he was sure that the way they ruled was not the way every single person had believed. Link would stop and think about the fact that Midna was here risking her life, just as much as he was.. Yet, he knew that her accomplishments would by recognized as his doings. He was the "hero" after all.

Both stayed opposite from each other, each thinking, wondering, about how they were to handle the situation. Yes, they had one piece of Fused Shadow, but they still needed the last two. They still had to figure out what was completely going on, and where these were even at. They couldn't just magically figure out the locations..

The next day, they were headed to Castle Town, it quite a way from where they were at, but they didn't care, just meant more time until they had to go to the location of the next Fused Shadow. He worried that he would not be strong enough to pull through when his partner needed him the most. However, they were always foot-to-foot... Quite literally, her being his shadow and all. Everywhere he went, Midna watched. Every person he spoke to, Midna listened. Her mind was set on learning about light-dwellers, specifically Link.

They went from place to place, seeing the shops. They ended up in a house which held a little girl calling herself "Princess Agitha", she always asked if Link had bugs, dismissing them with "I know you have a bug..". Midna was on the verge of going insane, Agitha annoyed her. She silently wished she could summon some bugs from the Twilight Realm.. She smiled, thinking of her morbid idea. Right next door was a building that looked like it had been built around a tent.

Pushing through the cloth that blocked the entrance, Midna retreated from Link's shadow. Across from them, was a woman who stared at Midna, not commenting on the awkwardness and she began to evaluate how much of a threat the duo was, her eyes made it obvious, flickering her eyes from Link to Midna.

"Hello. Welcome to Fanadi's Place. I am Fanadi." The chubby woman smiled, a bit of lipstick stained her front tooth.

Link walked slowly towards her. "I am Link, what is this place?"

"This is a fortune-telling place. I can reveal your Career, or your Love."

"What do both mean?" Link began to get interested.

"Forget it, Link. These people are cheap, always trying to scam one person after the next." Midna snapped. She felt strange in this place. She didn't like the thought of someone being able to know your life, your future.. In just seconds.

"Do not doubt me, little one. For, if my fortunes do not come true, I reimburse those." Fanadi added right after.

The duo glared at eachother.. Link's eyes were saying "It's worth a shot." Midna's were screaming, "I think this is stupid."

Link pulled out a yellow rupee, giving it to the lady that was across from him. He parted his lips only long enough to quickly say, "Career."

Fanadi spun her hands around a transparent ball, she muttered what seemed like gibberish. After a long pause, she startled the two with a sudden yell, "I see!"

"I see lava, and a Goron.. I reccommend that you head over to Kakariko Village, they have the closest connection to Death Mountain, where the Gorons reside." Fanadi continued. "There will be a strange and unique artifact there, if you manage to survive."

"That's motivation enough for me." Link turned and walked out the building.

_Midna thought it was all nonsense, how could she know where everything is? If it was that easy to save the Twilight and Light Realm, she would've just threatened the fortune teller until she told her every single location._

Midna pulled a small, yellow rupee from her hair, and snickered. She wanted to test the so-called "fortune teller".. She gave it to the woman, then tilted her head to the left, resting her head on her hand, floating as if she was sitting in a chair.

"What do you wish to hear?" Fanadi questioned.

"Hmm..." Midna had to decide between Career and Love.. She figured that since Link chose Career, she'd choose.. "Love."

Fanadi began to do what she had done before. Swirl of the hands, mutter of words, and then the dramatic pause, holding before a scream.

"I see water, I see so as if I were sinking.. Looking down, I see some rocks and coral, above.. I see the moon shining down into the water.. It's very dark.. Yet, I see." Fanadi explained.

Midna scoffed. "Thanks, Scope." Then, she left.

* * *

Hello, Kago here! Yet another chapter to my lovely story. Please..  
*Leave a review, or PM me suggestions.

**EXCLUSIVE: Check out Sirdeon425's version of MidnaxLink! He needs

some criticism!**

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	5. A Little Thing

**Twilight Encounter : Meeting a Goron**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the characters!_

**Chapter 5 : A Little Thing**

They arrived, after such a long walk.. They were finally at Kakariko Village. Link stared at the spring, it was so beautiful, the way the light hit it made it shine. Midna hid in his shadow as he entered, glancing around for anything strange, for any signs. They were greeted by a man who stood tall and had some kind of braids. He dressed like any village shaman would, it was obvious what his position was.

"I am Renado.. The village shaman. May I help in any way?" He insisted.

"Is there any way to get up to the Gorons?" Link asked politely.

"I'm afraid it is blocked-"

"I just asked if there is a way up to the Gorons."

"Yes, that way." The shaman pointed North. "You'll see a sign marking to the right.. To Death Mountain."

"Thank you. Sorry for being rude, but my trip was a weary one."

The shaman nodded, and Link trailed his way up to the sign. "Death Mountain", it read. Link sighed, remembering the word "lava" from Fanadi's fortune. He felt along the wall to find his way through a wide tunnel, then examined the area around him. He saw some netting, looked climbable, heading to an edge. Then, there was a ramp that led no where. He shrugged, then climbed up the net, seeing a Goron standing in front of the dirt hallway. Thinking nothing of it, he walked right up, before getting startled at the Goron threatening him to not get closer. He kept walking, eventually just to turn and attempt to run, seeing the Goron form into a ball and roll down towards him. He was knock off the edge by the Goron, cutting his cheek and scraping his chin. Midna came from his shadow, crossing her arms, her eyes soft.

"Hey, are you okay?" She pondred.

Link nodded.

"Let's get going then, don't wanna keep the Fused Shadow waiting."

He sat up, a bit dazed. He had hit the ground hard, he had even skidded across it.

"Are you sure you're okay, Link?" She asked again.

Link blushed so light, his cheek were hardly pink. He smiled. "Yeah.. You're right. Let's go."

Back at the village, Link return to the shaman, and asked what he was going to say when he had cut him off. He said how Gorons protect the entrance of their home and allow no outsiders, unless they beat them in a contest.. He explained how they had been beaten before, and believe it or not, it was Mayor Bo. He had beat the Gorons and gained access to their lair. Link instantly knew, this is where he needed to go, that is who he needed to see.

Upon Link's way out, he heard a neigh ring throughout the small valley in which Kakariko Village laid in. He turned around, seeing Epona charging towards him, goblin on her back. Link drew his sword, waiting until the perfect time.. He stabbed and pushed the goblin off, hooking his foot into the rest, placing himself on her saddle. He grabbed her reins and pulled back a bit harsh. Epona settled down, realizing her master was on her back, not an enemy.

Link patted Epona on her neck lightly, combing through her hair with his fingers.

"Nice to have you back, Epona." He whispered, the horse muttering a neigh.

"Won't she make travel much simpler." Midna appeared from Link's shadow, resting on the saddle, just in front of Link.

"Yes, she will. She goes pretty fast."

Midna chuckled, petting Epona's neck. Link watched her, before kicking his heel, making Epona charge into Hyrule Field. Midna latched onto Epona's hair, smiling big as she discovered new things. She saw goblins, but what really caught her attention was a blue butterfly that floated along with them. She watched it float peacefully back and forth in front of them. She even watched it float off, then she looked up, and saw Link. The sun hit from just above him, his face looked like a shadow. She felt comfort, and eventually denied Link's affection. She knew better, yet she felt like this rule was meant to be broken.

By the time they arrive at Faron Woods, Epona had tired down to a mere trot. Link smelled the fresh air, and enjoyed the smell of being home. It had been a while since he had been to Ordon. Midna looked at the floor, attempting to count each flower as they passed it by. She was up to 5 when the reached Ordon Spring, where Link dismounted Epona, and removed his gloves. Midna watched his actions. He dipped his hands into the water, and shaped them into a cup, picking up some water just to splash it onto his face. The more he splashed water, the more the scars on his face began to fade. Midna's eyes widened a bit. Was the springs that had the Light really that powerful? Obviously, she chuckled.

"Better?" Link looked at Midna, his bangs soaked, and droplets of water making their way down his face.. The scars, gone.

"Much, now you aren't so beat up." She smiled, regardless of her rude comment.

"Did you wanna stay the night somewhere else or in Ordon?"

"Aren't you from Ordon?" Midna tilted her head, the details of him seem to fit.

"Yes, but I left to deliver a sword and shield to the royal family. Sorta just became mine."

She nodded. "Let's go to your house."

Link smacked his forehead, he had forgotten he'd even had his own house. He couldn't believe that he made himself look stupid in front of Midna. He settled himself back onto Epona, and galloped towards his house, he looked at the ladder, then picked up Midna, climbing up the ladder with one arm. Midna blushed deeply, but hid that fact very well. Link, he smiled, opening the door once he reached the top. He stepped in, turned around, locked the door, then set Midna down on a nearby table. She chuckled, still hiding her blush.

They only had to wait one night. One night before they would learn how to fight a Goron toe-to-toe. Link climbed up the set of ladders that led to his bed, he laid down and instantly dozed off, he slept.. Having a soft snore. Midna stayed awake and stared out his only window at the moon above. She thought of what the fortune teller had told her. She began to believe. She floated down to Link, and tilted her head at him curiously. She removed his green, cone-shaped cap and moved his bangs out of the way from his face. She studied his facial features, then laid on the ground beside him.

_Midna captured the image of peace on Link's face. He slept peacefully._

And, with that.. Midna sang..

* * *

Hello, Kago here! 5 chapters into my story, can you believe it?!

Thanks for reading!

*Leave a review and PM me suggestions.

*Check out Sirdeon425's version of LinkxMidna!

-Needs Followers & Critics!

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	6. Getting Ready to Rumble

**Twilight Encounter : Death Mountain**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the characters!_

**Chapter 6 : Getting Ready to Rumble**

Link awoke, and again, he awoke to an eerie noise. He stretched, still in his bed. Touching the top of his head, Link jolted up in search of his cap. It had never left his head since the day he'd gotten it. The eerie noise rang in his ears, causing him to walk towards it. When he looked down the ladder, he saw Midna, rocking herself back and forth, singing in her sleep. He smiled, then shook his head, crawling down the ladder to take a look at her. Her helmet was off and set by his cap, which he gladly took back and put on, and her hair was down, hiding her face behind a curtain of fire. Link pushed her hair back, putting it back into her small ponytail, then smiled as her small tooth poked through her lips, along with a snore.

Link decided to leave Midna to rest, and went over to Mayor Bo's house, where he showed no restriction of being glad to see Link. Only problem he had was the fact that Ilia was going to abrupt their conversation.

"Hello, Mayor Bo." Link greeted him.

"Hey, kid." He responded.

"You know, I heard something fascinating about you the other day." Link chuckled.

"Oh? I didn't think people still talked about ol' Bo."

"Yeah, about how you defeated the Gorons and won your way into their city."

"That wasn't easy, and.." He scooted closer, and begun to whisper. "I cheated."

Link rolled his eyes, but not physically. He already guessed that much. "How'd you cheat?"

"Come inside, I grow weary of the outside."

Link followed him into his house, then took a look around. Their house seemed cozy, until he saw Ilia peeking at them. He crossed his arms, turning to Mayor Bo, who slammed a pair of boots in front of him, they were made of iron he was told. Ilia chuckled behind them, then Link got the Iron Boots as a gift, he was gonna pay, but Bo just gave them to him. When he was walking out, Bo gave him a firm handshake, and Ilia tried to press for a hug, but ended up just waving goodbye. After reaching where the Ordon shop was, Ilia ran up to him, and made her face him.

"That's it? You're leaving again?" Her tone was saddened. Her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. She grabbed his hand and placed in between both of hers.

"It's hard for me to explain, Ilia. I need to go and do this." He tried to sound as reassuring as he possibly could be, trying to pull his hand away.

"What's the hold up, Li-" Midna appeared before the two, seeing Ilia holding onto Link's hand, she grew up to a fit. "Really, Link? You're off making goo-goo eyes at girls, while there are more dire things?!"

"What kind of monsters do you associate with?" Ilia pressured.

"Excuse me, light-dweller. The only monsters here are your kind. Remember, you locked the Twili away, not the other way around." Midna's amber eyes began to glow to a deep orange.

"Yeah, I've heard that story. They locked away monsters."

"They're only monsters to your kind, because we have to defend ourselves due to the selfishness that was exampled right now."

"Stop, Midna. Please, be calm." Link smiled at her, then turned to Ilia. "You, however.. Go home, she is my partner, and believe it or not, I trust her more than any other person as of now. She is fighting not for her kind, but for you, too. Hell, Ilia.. If it weren't for Midna, you'd probably be dead, along with myself."

Midna's eyes widened at Link's words. He had defended her over a childhood friend. Never had she seen a person defend a Twili. It made her feel warm, she smiled big, retreating to Link's shadow.

_She told herself that Link was truly different, if he wasn't different, then he would have not been her partner from the start. Now that she thought about it, if it were any other person, they'd probably attack her on sight. For, to others, she was only seen as nothing but an imp, a Twili.. A monster.._

By the time Midna decided to say a single word, they were at the entrance of Kakariko Village. She didn't know how to even begin the conversation, nor did Link. She came from Link's Shadow, and floated beside him, regardless of anyone who would see. Link eventually climbed onto the roof of an abandoned house, and set the Iron Boots down beside him. He felt as if they were going to fall through it.

"Thanks." Midna said hardly loud enough.

Link smiled. "Of course, we're in this together. You don't need someone pressuring you. You're just as much of a hero as me."

"Right.. So, why did you defend me?"

"Like I said." He chuckled, then changed the subject. "What song was that?"

"What?" Midna blushed from embarrassment, barely learning he had heard.

"You were singing in your sleep."

"It was the Song of Twilight. The song of my home."

"Do you miss being home, or what?"

"Of course I do. I mean, it is home. You can go back to yours anytime, I have to find a portal that leads to mine. And, even then.. I can't be seen by my people. They would see me as pathetic."

"Follow me."

Link grabbed Midna's hand, and ran towards a secret hall that had been exposed from a tiny crack between two rocks, he slipped them both through, the pointed at a black and red portal. Black creatures poured out of it, which were easily defeated.. After two of the three were revived two or so times. Midna's smile beamed, then she flew towards it swiftly. Link smiled, too. Midna stepped through the portal, then Link followed, but Midna had to pull him in, since only an insider can bring in an outsider. Link whimpered, being a wolf again.

Midna jumped onto Link's back, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thanks."

Link nodded. "Anywhere you wanted to go?"

Midna nodded, then pointed East-West. Link instantly started sprinting the direction she pointed. Midna chuckled loudly, this was the best thing she could think of. Being at home, and being able to do what she'd never done in the walls of her used-to-be palace. It was like... It was like she was free.

* * *

Hello, Kago here! Another exciting chapter to my story.

Tune in for the next chapter!

*Leave a review and PM me any suggestions to a new story or criticize

this chapter!

*Don't forget to check out Sirdeon425's version of LinkxMidna!

-He needs critics & followers!

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	7. On the Other Side

**Twilight Encounter : Shadow God**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the characters!_

**Chapter 7 : On the Other Side**

Link's paw trambled the soft dust that laid across the Twilight land, as if it were dirt. Midna would tell him which ways to go, and when it came to a dead end, Midna guided Link along some good jump spots to get around. Eventually, Link and Midna arrived at a spring, the water was dark blue, like an ocean at night, the plants around it were pure black, but the veins and roots glowed a light blue. Link curled into a ball, after spinning a few times. His dog-like behavior always seemed to make Midna burst into laughter, how mistaken someone could be. Midna laid up on a large rock, and examined the area around her, she enjoyed being back at home, regardless that she wasn't allowed to associate with those she knew best. All she knew now, was Link, who was dozing off, his paws scarred from the journey over.

Midna stared at him, then trailed over, she watched him finally fall asleep, before putting medicine and leaves on his scars. Occasionally, she would find a piece of wood, or a thorn stuck into his paws. It made her heart sink, she caused him pain by making him travel so far. It didn't help, knowing the fact that Link was also carrying her on his back. Midna strolled over to the water, and looked at her reflection. After so long of staring, she began to see herself before the change. She smiled as she watched her normal form mimic. The lake then began to glow the same light blue that twisted around the plants, and a blacked-out eagle flew from the majestic display. Midna gasped, and backed away with a shuffle. The eagle opened it's solid white eyes, stretching its wings before tucking them away.

"Dearest Pri-" the figure spoke.

"Stop right there." She looked back to Link.. He still slept.

"Don't worry, he can't hear either of us."

"Forgive me, Merciful Shadow God." She spoke with her voice low, weary if Link could hear or not.

"Having fun with someone of the opposite realm?" It seemed as if the God would have smiled, if his mouth hadn't been a beak.

Midna nodded, thinking of the memories that followed after Link and her became partners. "Yes, it's strange. I thought that they were all the same, that he would shun me the way his ancestors did."

"Think about it, Midna."

"Think about what?"

"That is what you must find out. Is it your destiny to destroy.. Or nourish these worlds?"

Midna hesitated, uneasy of these words. "I want to do anything to learn more about the Realm of the Light. The more I stay, the more I learn that there are some that aren't like the others."

The Shadow God nodded, dissipating into the lake as little black droplets, turning the color of the lake back to its dark blue. Midna dismissed it with.. "Wait, what am I supposed to be thinking about?" What she said would have never been heard, for Link couldn't hear her, and by the time she had thought to say it, the Shadow God was already nearly dissipated.

Midna sat there for about 2 hours thinking about what the God had to say. It lingered in her mind, she wanted to figure out what he wanted her to think about. It was driving her practically onto the brink of madness, until she peeked over at Link and saw how peaceful he was, even as a wolf. Again, she snuck up beside him, this time.. Removing her helmet and letting down her hair to hide her face behind the curtain of fire. She leaned onto Wolf Link's shoulder and closed her eyes. She did sing that night, but she sang to him, to Link.. Then, she was asleep.

That next morning, Link woke up to Midna curled up beside him. He stared, and a blush would have swept his face, if he were human. Instead, he curled his tail around her waist, and looked up to the Twilight sky, his favorite time of day, stuck at pause for life. To him, the Twilight Realm was a place were everything was much more calmer. Even the sound of the spring seemed soothing to him. He could've gone back to sleep, but waiting for Midna to wake up was first. Eventually, she did.. And, of course.. Link was there to greet her.

"Good... Well, Twilight." His dog face pulled back and up into a form of smile, his tongue coming out, starting a pant.

Midna chuckled at the sight. "It's afternoon, we overslept!" She jumped into a float, and spawned a portal on the floor. "Come on, we need that Fused Shadow!"

They stared eye-to-eye.. Link examined her imp body and the way her hair curved with her face. Midna blushed after a while, pulling her hair back. Link bit her helmet and dropped it by her. She thanked him with a pet behind the ears. They, then, stepped through the portal, appearing through the one they had once come through.

* * *

Hello, Kago here! This is my 7th chapter to LinkxMidna's story!

Next up: Goron Mines!

*Don't Forget:

-Leave a review or PM me suggestions!

-Check out! : Sirdeon425

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	8. A Heavy Embrace

**Twilight Encounter : Mountain Climbing**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the characters!_

**Chapter 8 : A Heavy Embrace**

Link shivered as his once torn apart wolf body formed back into his original self. He shook his head, feeling dizzy. Midna, pushing him from behind, all she wanted was to get this over with. She figured if the humans freaked out, the Gorons would, too. They stood up on the edge they once stood on, before getting knocked off. Link put on his Iron Boots, unable to move his legs.

"I..." Link blushed. "I can't move."

"You're kidding, right?" Midna hesitated.

"No, I'm stuck. These are pure iron, I'm not lifting 100 pounds daily."

"You're the hero.. You should be."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Get closer." Midna watched as Link followed her words exactly. "Put your boots back on. Squat down a bit. And, catch him!"

"Wait, you want me to do what?!"

Just then, the Goron began rolling, Link braced himself, before grabbing him and tossing him around. He gasped and panicked, then he.. attempted.. to jump out of joy. Midna shook her head and fell into his shadow, Link continued his way up the dirt hallway, catching and pitching Gorons here and there. Eventually, they reached an area where it was open, just to see a giant magma rock fall in front of them, crushing the ground underneath it as it landed. Link stepped around it, and dodged the nearby Gorons, going to a straight shot up.. The only problem was, he'd have to climb.

Attempt after attempt, hour after hour, Link tried to climb up the mountain. He felt like giving up, until he fell from high. He landed on a Goron, he struggled onto his hands and knees, the Goron was in a ball, when he came out of his spherical shape, Link was shot up into the air, landing onto another Goron, which, once again, shot him up. It happened about 3-5 times before he landed on the ground, curled up in the worry he'd be shot up again. When he opened his eyes, he greeted the ground and the entrance with a brief, "Woah."

"That was easy." Link stretched, acting confident.

Midna jumped from his shadow. "Please, you had help from the Gorons."

"They tried to kill me, don't be on their side!" Link pretended to pout.

Midna chuckled, then retreated back to his shadow. Link climbed up the net leading to a tunnel, and inside, he was instantly threatened with about seven Gorons ready to roll onto him. Link was shocked, pushing his right foot behind his left.

"Calm, Brothers." One of the Goron Elders called.

The Gorons retreated out of their spherical shape.

"What's going on?" Link pressured.

"Forgive us, we're having hard times. The only way we can allow you to go further is if you win in a contest. I will explain, after you succeed."

Link sighed, putting on his Iron Boots, then looked. "What's the chal-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the seven Gorons began to charge at him. Link panicked, then Midna jumped from his shadow, knocking him back with a hand made of hair, before picking up a Goron and shucking it to the left, she grabbed another, slamming it into another Goron, sending them flying. Midna kept count as she knocked them down to their places. Four.. Five.. Midna grabbed the last two Gorons and spun them in her hand like marbles, she looked at the Elder.

"So, about getting into the mines." Midna smiled deviously, before rolling the Gorons to their Elder, still using them as marbles.

The Elder nodded. "As you wish. Hero. Imp. You may proceed."

Midna shrieked at the harshness put behind her nickname, she fled to Link's shadow, discouraged. Link took off the Iron Boots, then walked towards the Elder, putting his Iron Boots once more, shucking him across the room and out the small tunnel leading outside. He walked into the mines right after, the Iron Boots being dragged with rope.

After getting through to the mines, Link felt like he could die.. He looked around and saw stone pillars rising from the lava, lava bubbles popping, causing it to shoot up. Link sighed, and ended up quickly skipping each obstacle, when he could. Obstacle after obstacle came, and each was skipped or conquered. Link never gave up on fighting his way through the dungeon. He met with each Elder, gaining a piece of key from each one. The only thing he had to do now.. Was find the bow, then fight the monster that held the Fused Shadow.

On his way over to the spot where the bow was, he was approached by a rather large Goron. There was no talk, not even a sigh.. The fight begun. The giant Goron rushed towards Link, who just dodge rolled out of the range, and made him roll of the edge. He chuckled, until he realized Gorons are fireproof. He cast the Goron into lava about four times, before the Goron gave up and let him get the bow.

After getting his bow, he played with it endlessly. Now, it was time for the boss. The one who would give Midna her next piece of Fused Shadow. Link worked his way through the rest of the dungeon, by the time they reached the boss door, Midna and him had come with loot worth up to about 300 rupees. He unlocked the door, then stepped through it, the door jamming behind them.

Entering in the room, they were greeted by a giant shadow Goron, chains locked onto his feet. Link rolled around, dodging all the attacks it attempted. Link looked for a weakpoint, which Midna appeared to point out. A giant shiny jewel on the Goron's forehead proved to be it's weakpoint. Link pulled out his bow, and aimed. It took him some time, but he eventually released the now soaring arrow. It hit in the jewel spot on, causing it to stampede around the room. Midna, she flew towards it, using her giant hand to yank it's chain, it fell over each time. After knocking him down, and attacking the jewel a few times, they succeeded in their journey. They had no better success in any dungeon, even though they'd only been to two. They danced happily, before collecting their second piece of the Fused Shadow. Link turned and handed it to Midna.

_Midna quietly appreciated what Link has done for her. She didn't want to seem soft, though she wanted to thank him personally. A cat held her tongue in place. She wouldn't make her appreciation noticeable. She kept it secret, in fear that Link would end up refusing her. _

Midna summoned a portal, and took Link through it. As they stepped through, they were back in the secret spring they had once inhabited. Link sat down and took all his equipment off. He looked to the spring. Midna, she sat a distance away, watching Link's actions. He had peaked her.. "personal" interests.

* * *

Hello! Kago here. This is my 8th chapter to my LinkxMidna story.

Hope you enjoyed!

**VOTE**

Lemon : Yes or No

PM me with your vote!

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	9. A Thing Called Possibility

**Twilight Encounter : Return to Castle Town**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the characters!_

**Chapter 9 : A Thing Called Possibility**

Link laid back and closed his eyes, the mist in the air cooled him off from being surrounded by lava. He finally had time to relax again. They couldn't rest long, in fact, they were going to be leaving in the morn. They figured that they couldn't risk Zant being in the Twilight Realm longer than needed. Link dozed off, leaving Midna to explore around a bit more, which she did.

Midna floated by Link's face, just to discover that he was completely at rest. She blushed lightly, turning him away from the spring water, covering him with a blanket she had brought along. She turned and dipped her hands into the water, splashing it on her face. It soothed her. She took one look back at Link, who still remained asleep. She peeled away at her outfit made of shadows, until a mere tube top and boy shorts remained on her body. She stepped into the water, removing her hair tie and helmet. She dived down deep. She loved being a Twili, they could hold their breath forever.

She poked her head up, pushing her hair back behind her pointed ears. She floated on her back, her eyes closed as she let the water take away the stress. She began to tread in place, then she heard a rock. Her eyes shot over to Link, who was now awakened from a water drop going onto his face. She immediately covered herself.

"Link, look away. I'm so sorry." Midna pleaded. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

Link turned, his face was just as red as hers. "W-What are you doing?"

"I was just relaxing, I didn't think you'd wake." Midna stepped from the spring.

Link turned back to Midna, he no longer feared the embarrassment. "It's fine. There's no reason you should be uncomfortable around me."

She hesitated, still covering. "W-Wait.." She stopped being so tense. "You mean you don't mind?"

Link nodded, examining her shape, the way the water droplets curved along her hips. Her hair shined, but it was now deep orange, due to it being wet. "I don't mind. I mean.." He stared at her for a bit. "You're not.. That bad looking." He didn't want to be obvious

Midna blushed deeply, uncovering herself. She shivered, cold from the water. She glared at Link, not in fear, but in curiosity. Being around Link was comfortable, not strange. Midna, easing up, went back into the water. She dove underneath the water, then looked up to the water bank. She waited..

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Midna was startled when Link jumped in, he was wearing nothing, except his boxers. He smiled at her, looking into her amber eyes. Midna felt his stare, and couldn't help but stare right back at him. They shared a long stare, before Link began to swim to the top. Midna followed.

When they both surfaced, Link chuckled, pushing his hair back with both hands, wringing the water out of it in the process. Midna, she just tucked it behind her ears again. Link tilted his head slightly, looking at her details. Her big eyes, her thin lips, her pointed ears, and her little button of a nose. She looked beautiful to him.

"Are you having fun, Middy?" Link smiled brightly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am.. Thank you, Link. For everything."

Link and her, again, shared a long stare. Link couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips to Midna's. Her eyes widened, and she was shaky. Eventually, she calmed down.. She returned his kiss. Link held her in his arms, and the two slowly retreated from the water.

The next morning, the two woke up beside each other. They both blushed, and got up, dressing themselves from undergarments to their everyday outfits. Link called Epona, and eventually they set their tracks over to Castle Town. That was their next destination.

Midna sat in front of Link, and she smiled, daydreaming of what happened last night. She had kissed Link, not that there was anything wrong with it. The only thing she regretted is that she was showing vulnerability. She didn't want there to be any known weaknesses. It made her stomach churn.. All the things she could picture, all the things she can see harming Link, just to get to her. Midna did kiss him, yes. However, she would still continue to be heartless in public.

_Link stared down at Midna, all he wanted was to see her smile. She rarely smiled, but he sure did love when she chose to do so. He wondered about the way Midna felt. When they were alone, she showed many signs of being on the same page as him.. However, whenever he got her outside of any concealed area, she instantly acted completely heartless. It made him weary._

When they arrived at Castle Town, Link passed by a store named "Malo Mart". The name and pictures surrounding the building made him stop in mid-walk. It was a kid from his village, she was barely three years old, there's no way she could have her own store. He ignored it and kept walking, he went back to ol' Fanadi's place, and smiled warmly when he entered.

"Oh, my friends! Welcome to Fanadi's Place!" The chubby woman greeted them.

"Career." This time, Midna gave her 10 rupees, Link stared at her persistantly.

Her eyes rolled back, and her hands swirled. Gibberish was spoken, and then she screamed, "I see!"

"See what?"

"I see water.. You need to travel to Lake Hylia." She looked at Link with soft eyes. "It is drained right now, but maybe you can refill it."

Fanadi looked to Midna, just in time to catch her shiver at the word, "water". Midna took in a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever was to come. She didn't want to be scared of anything. The only thing she had to fear was never being able to go home. She loved the Twilight Realm. But, at the same time.. She also was starting to believe.. That she cared for the light-dweller.. Link.

* * *

Hello, Kago here! This is my 9th chapter, can you believe it?!

Another Shout-Out to my #1 Critic : EquinoxWolf

Thanks to you, I've been inspired to continue!

-Also, check out Sirdeon425!

**Remember the Vote**

Lemon:

Yes : 1

No : 0

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


	10. Deep Inside

**Twilight Encounter : Nice and Wet**

_!Italics are the thoughts of the characters!_

**Chapter 10 : Deep Inside**

! **Warning** : This chapter is a lengthy one !

Before they got to the empty ditch that used to be Lake Hylia, Midna's thoughts poured out endlessly to Link. Her kingdom, her people, what she wanted to get done, what she was fighting for. The only thing that she didn't tell Link was how much she cared, and how much she enjoyed the night before with him. Midna faced forward, yet each little thing she passed by, she seemed to take note of. She saw the way leaves blow, she looked down.

"Wanna see something beautiful?" Link made Epona slow down to a mere trot, looking down at Midna.

Midna nodded, then he removed her helmet, pulling her hair tie out. Each strand that earned it's freedom flew along with the wind that blew. She felt like stretching her arms above her. The breeze felt like cool water being splashed onto her, yet there was nothing there. Link stood there, before pulling out a piece of mirror from his little satchel that dangled by his waist. He put it in front of her face, and she stared at her reflection. She stunned herself, she put her hand on her cheek and her eyes swelled up. She look beautiful to herself. She had never truly looked at herself since the change.

"That is something truly beautiful. Regardless if you think so, you must know you're also beautiful in your heart." He smiled, before kicking into Epona, making her dash towards the edge of the of the emptied lake.

Midna stepped down to where the bottom of the lake would be. She chuckled, shaking her head. Midna watched Link follow behind her, they combed the bottom of the lake in search of anything that pointed somewhere they need to be. No matter how far they looked, and how closely, nothing proved to be worthwhile.

Link sighed, and crossed his arms. He felt as if they would never find whatever they were looking for. It worried him how out of it Midna was. To him, it looked as if she had just given up. That was the last thing he had wanted. The only thing he had ever wanted from Midna was her happiness, yet every single time he came close to it, something happened just to drag her right back down or she's had a sudden change in emotions towards him.

Midna, however, was perfectly fine. Her mind traveled, her eyes shuffling about the dirt she stared at. She wondered about exactly what they were looking for.. She had no idea, and she was damn sure that Link hadn't a fucking clue. She looked to Link, then smacked her head. She cast a portal onto the floor and pointed at it. Link stood close by it, waiting for Midna to pull him through. After passing through, he was not greeted with the usual slam to the back. Instead, he was greeted with a pat to his shoulder. Midna smiled deviously.

"There it is.." Her chuckle bounced.

Link looked to where hers did. "That thing?"

"Yes."

If you had looked through their eyes, you would see exactly this: A giant Twilight wall guarded the waterfall in which the water came from. Midna snapped her fingers, and picked up a giant boulder, lauching it towards the wall. The rock crumbled and created a ramp of pebbles up the top of the waterfall. After completing her task, she dragged Link right back through to the light world.

Midna jumped up into a float, hovering above Link as he walked up the ramp. She felt kind of sorry for him, she bet his feet ached after all the voyage. It's not like she could just pick him up and...

Link screamed as Midna flung him up the ramp, all the way to the top. Her giant hand retreated after hearing the thud... Followed by a 5 second pause before Link's roar conquered the valley the empty lake created. Midna quickly floated up, only to discover that he had only belly-flopped onto the small surface that used to be water.. It was completely frozen.

Not really surprised, Midna began to use the small ice puddle as her own ice skating rink. She slid across it, twirling and swirling about. She looked at Link, who was laying in the center. She drew a heart around him, before getting him off the ice. She quickly scrambled up the heart, making it look like a series of slits in the ice. She looked at his face, his left cheek was swollen red. Midna went over to the frozen water that laid in the center of the room, she broke the ice. She lifted up the chunk with her hand of hair, just to drop it.. Seeing a Zora's face in the ice. She looked towards the ice block, right next to it was an empty throne. Midna gasped.

_How could she have been so naive? She should've guessed that this was the land the Zoras protected and lived on. It was obvious.. I mean, it was a lake, and it was pretty much the only one is Hyrule, if not the only one. She thought about how to unfreeze the place, without harming any Zoras. It would prove a difficult task, if something were to go wrong._

Link mumbled, before waking up, his hand flying to his cheek. His face soared with pain. Midna quickly wrapped the ice in a cloth she tore from the Zoras helmet. She put it to his cheek. Link cringed at the touch. She nearly pulled away, she didn't want to hurt him more. Midna's arm grew tired from holding up the ice, she was smaller than link, so the little, improvised ice pack was heavy to her. Link eventually took notice and held it to his own cheek. Thanking her with a kiss to her left cheek, where he was hurt. Midna giggled and blushed ever so lightly. The two sparked from the start, and they were realizing it. It's not like they knew, or like they wanted it. They got their fates intertwined, and the story is to continue as so.

After Link recovered from taking a pretty harsh hit, she patched him up with some bandages. She had figured that Link would need at least that much, at least until they were able to reach a spring. Just the mere thought of a spring, when either thought of one, they were reminded of how much their moods slowly changed throughout this small amount of time. Link snapped his fingers, startling Midna a bit.

"I got it!" He said it with a curve.

"What?" Midna questioned him.

"Death Mountain!"

"What about it? It just smells like rusty iron and dirt."

Link shook his head. "Remember that large rock that was shot off of the volcano?"

_Midna felt stupid, she couldn't help but tell herself that she could've thought of that. Regardless of her excuse.. What was her excuse? She came up with a million reasons why her excuse was not Link, but she did not tell herself.. An excuse for actually not thinking of an idea. She couldn't deny it._

Link laid down, and Midna gazed over to him. She watched him twist and turn on the ground. She was beginning to regret actually just tossing Link up the ramp. All she wanted was to help, and she had managed to screw something up. She waited until Link dozed off, she removed his cap.. She even managed to take his equipment off so she could ensure he would rest well. Pushing his hair from his face, she tilted her head, she couldn't help but instantly cover her eyes. His bandaged cheek had allowed some blood to seep through. She shook her head, her eyes swelled with tears. She went to touch the bandage, but Link cringed and his head shot to the side.

_"It hurts him... I hurt him." These words ran through Midna's mind._

Midna began to float out of the small cave. Before she did, she warped over to Death Mountain, taking the giant rock back to the frozen lake. She tossed it in and the lake began to thaw. It would take a while before it would be done. She floated and landed right by the ramp. Her tears waved goodbye, leaving as she floated off, hearing the tune of Twilight pouring from Link's lips as he slept.

**Link**

Link got a rude awakening. The Zoras shook him, then hung him upside-down. He sighed, he waited for Midna to appear. The longer she didn't, the more worried he got. He felt as if though she was mad. That is what he told himself, he didn't want to bear the thought of Midna being hurt, or even worse.. Dead. He felt as if he had nothing left to fight for, yet he had so much. He walked about as he watched the Zoras try to pick away at the ice to get to the others that laid frozen. The ice had melted nearly all the way, but they kept their patience.

"Thank you." A small child's voice pierced Link's ears.

He turned, then smiled. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm 16 in your years." The child smiled back.

"Okay, but what's your name?"

"I am Prince Ralis, are you the one who put that rock there?"

Link frowned, but shook his head. "No, it was a friend of mine, I haven't seen her around though."

"What does she look like?"

"It doesn't matter, she's gone."

Prince Ralis glared at Link before he ran over to one of the guard Zoras, Link watched as a sentry of guards began to run outside. He couldn't help but retrace their steps in his mind, he wanted to see if he had done anything wrong. He grew his regret up just as high as Midna's had been when she left. He dragged his feet outside and looked up at the sky. He wiped his right eye before a tear could fall, then he sat down. He felt like the world was dark around him. He felt as if he was absorbed into a giant black space. He felt.. Alone.

**Midna**

She couldn't just leave, she would have felt even worse, so she ended up sneaking back into Link's shadow. She heard every conversation Link had, and watching him nearly cry from his shadow.. She almost burst away from it and hugged him, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to know that she was still there. As far as he was concerned, Midna ditched him and just left him there. He ignored his cheek, from what she saw.

She would jump from shadow to shadow, she jumped over to Prince Ralis' shadow as he walked away from Link over to his guards.

"Excuse me, Guard." He stated.

"Yes, Prince Ralis?" The soldier's posture became tense.

"There is a missing person. I'm not sure of what she looks like, but we need to find her. Her friend is very worried."

And with that, they marched outside. She followed the Prince around until she had the chance to get back into Link's shadow. He was staring at the sky when Prince Ralis approached him. His head hung, and he looked as if he was about to cry. It looked as if he was trying to hide his feelings, but had struggle. Midna fought back the urge to show herself.

_What if she isn't helping? She couldn't help but feel as if something terrible had been committed. She felt like she killed someone, but she didn't understand why. Link was fine before she came, he should be fine with her gone. She couldn't help it, but then again.. How could she know? She.. She's not his girl._

**Link**

About three days search for Midna had gone on, before Link gave up. He truly believed that she was gone. She had not been there in what seemed like forever to him. Each day she stayed from him, he felt as if he was getting slowly weaker. He was losing his power, as well as his very own willpower. He knew he had to continue his enduring travel. It was for the best, after all. Regardless of how much stuff went on those three days.

On the first day of the search, everyone was looking for the strange girl. Even Link. He was determined to make sure she was alright. He would always have the sweat of worry dripping down his face. He feared the worst, but at the same time, he felt as if it were for the best. What would she have done if it was reversed?

The second day of search passed with the Queen blessing Link with some hand-crafted armor that gave him the power of a Zora. He was now able to search the waters, where she could have been hiding, seeing that Link did not fully understand or even know her potential. For all he knew, she could've been hiding in his shadow, watching all he did. He blushed embarrassed by the thought, but he stayed upset. Walking around with the body structure of a Zora made him feel strange, yet he liked the feel of the helmet and mask.

The third day was a mere struggle. Everyone was tired of searching for someone who had not been seen in quite a while. It seemed pointless to everyone that was involved in the search. Link was even seeming to grow a bit weary of the search. He felt like having Prince Ralis just call it off, Midna was... Midna was absent.

* * *

Hello, Kago here! Finally, Chapter 10 is done!

The lemon will be in the next chapter, marks will indicate the start and end of it, skip if you voted "No."

Also, check out EquinoxWolf's story! It's his first one!

Special shout to Okamisu! (Thanks!)

Thanks for being loyal Demented Followers!

-Ryuakago Lynn Dementia


End file.
